Echo
For the Server of the same name see Echo (server). For the NPC of the same name see Echo (NPC). Locations during the Identity Crisis quest. Characteristics |} Drops |} Strategy This fight must be done alone. She has 27,000 HP but you cannot damage her yourself, nor will she damage you. You will permanently have Invulnerable and Pacifist states. You will be assisted by Gein during this fight. If Gein dies you will lose the fight. Only Gein can damage Echo, so your job will be to buff and protect him as much as possible. Gein can only attack Echo in melee range, which steals some of her health and seems to poison her. Echo will attack and poison Gein once every turn, which will also heal her. They fight each other in similar ways but Gein will not succeed on his own, you must assist him. You can use your own spells to buff and protect Gein, but you will want to use the power of the Flames of Souls. When you summon any creature it will immediately die when it starts its turn, and it will transform into a Flame of Souls. Each Flame of Souls that starts its turn within 2 cells of Gein will give him 1 MP and 300 Power for 1 turn, but these buffs do not stack. Whenever a Flame of Souls starts its turn it will also give 2 AP to you for 1 turn, but this buff does not stack either. When Echo starts her turn any Flames of Souls within 2 cells of her are instantly killed, which will remove any buffs they gave to you and Gein, but the Flames of Souls will still automatically die on their own after 1 turn of being summoned. Both Gein and Echo can swap positions with summons, and they usually do to their own benefit. For the most part Gein will always try to get close to Echo, while Echo will try to stay away from Gein. There are a few more things to note about this fight. If you end your turn standing next to Gein you will push him 2 cells away from you, so try to use this only to get him closer to Echo. Gein deals more damage to Echo the more she is eroded, so you could try to use Erosion spells on her if you have nothing better to do. Echo will also fully heal herself every 4 turns, so Erosion can be a powerful tool in this fight. Gein will erode her plenty on his own though, so you should not need to worry about Erosion so long as you are helping him. Your pure damage spells are irrelevant in this fight, so make sure you are using spells purely for buffing, healing, protecting and moving. You might consider using a healing weapon on Gein to help keep him alive, but you definitely do not need one. Keep Gein close to Echo and try to buff Gein as much as you can, while also debuffing Echo any way you can. Use any summons you have to take advantage of the Flames of Souls. Make sure to place your summon within 2 cells of Gein, and not within 2 cells of Echo. Echo will do her best to make sure Gein cannot reach her, so try to keep her near the corners of the map. One final note for Sacriers, even though you are Invulnerable you will still take damage and die if you use your sacrifice spell on Gein. Category:Cania Plains Category:Rocky Roads